


Freaking Out

by Taieri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taieri/pseuds/Taieri
Summary: When Yuuri doesn’t come home on time, Viktor starts getting really worried.





	

"Why hasn't he came back yet?" Viktor was pacing around the apartment, waiting for Yuuri to come home. _He was supposed to have come home 2 hours ago._

"Just shut up already! He probably just went to a friend's house and forgot to tell you or something." Yuri yelled back from his spot on the sofa.

"But he would have realised that and texted me back by now!" Viktor whined.

"I don't know, okay? He wouldn't run away, katsudon is too in love with you for him to do that." Yuri scoffed.

"But he could have gotten kidnapped! Or he could have even got attacked and his very life is being drained from his body while lying somewhere where nobody can find him!"

Yuri sighed and his eyebrow twitched. He could feel a headache coming soon. "Old man, that wouldn't happen. Stop being so imaginative and go do something that won't be annoying me in the process."

"But-" Viktor was stopped mid-sentence by the sound of the front door opening and closing again.

Yuuri walked into the room with a small blush on his face. He let out a yelp as Viktor ran and jumped at him.

"Yuuri? Where were you? Me and Yurio were so worried! You wer-"

"No I wasn't!" Yuri yelled indignantly, although a bit late, as he sat up.

"-e supposed to be back _2 hours ago!"_   Viktor continued as if Yuri hadn't said anything.

"Uh, yeah. About that. Well, see, these past few nights I've been really tired because of practise for the competition coming up, so I kinda fell asleep on the bus home." Yuuri averted his eyes, not sure what kind of reaction that would get out of Viktor.

Viktor and Yuri just blinked.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Yuri grumbled as he lay back down on the sofa.

Viktor just stood there, not saying anything.

"V-Viktor?" Viktor just sat down and curled up on the floor. "I think I just aged about 15 years."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Yuuri said quietly.

Viktor suddenly sprang back up, as energetic as ever. "Well, I'm not having that happen again, so you're going to bed right now! Viktor said, as he dragged Yuuri away.

"What? But it's only 7:50! That's too early to be going to sleep!"

"Yuuri, you're going to go to sleep, or else."

 _Or else what?_ Yuuri wondered.

"Can you be quiet already? I'm gonna call Otabek, and I don't want him having to listening to you two screaming in the background!" Yuri shouted angrily.

"Have fun with Otabek! …..Whoops, that didn't come out right." Yuuri called back, trailing off as he finished his sentence.

Yuri blushed slightly. "Me and Otabek are just friends. JUST. FRIENDS. Okay?!"

Viktor laughed. "Sure, keep saying that to yourself Yurio. Everybody already knows that there's something going on between you two."

"Shut up already and stop assuming things!"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to put Otayuri in there. It just kinda happened. :)


End file.
